User talk:Ininefingersi/Archive 4
International Players I'd been hearing people talk that the International RA players were quite a bit better than American Dist RAers. Since the linking of districts, I haven't noticed them as being any better than anyone else. I did play against a Korean running the D/Me build last night. I got images in my head of some little yellow dude with a bowl haircut in straw flip-flops and black pajamas running my build. I found it oddly distrubing. I sent his little communist ass back to the beach.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :The standard of player quality in ID was so ridiculously noticibly higher than any of the non ID districts, probably because high level players generally stay in ID districts (at least if they play HA) while others have no reason to go to ID districts. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:43, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::yarr, they were noticeably better in ID last time i did RA (before merge). as in, you ran into people playing meta builds every match if you went into ID, as opposed to random shit. — μαφλεσ 16:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I know that historically the number of syncs in ID was thru the roof. Probably all the same now.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:54, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :North Korea =/= South Korea :< --'-Chaos-' 18:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) OH, YEAH Ninefingers WILL be having one of THESE. Once I pair one of these bad boys up with my pedals, I intend to rule whe world and be the enforcer of all that is right and good.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :it's really over the top tbh — μαφλεσ 18:57, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::HAHA, I'm all about over the top.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Too bad it looks kinda meh at most (I prefer a mouse that's longer and wider than it's high :P ). And why don't they make buttons for the ringfinger (beyond RMB)/pinkie? Discrimination, I tell ya. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Life is hard for lefties. I eat and write with my left hand, but am dominant with my right for everything else. Thus, I haven't really experienced much lefty hate, but I know it would be annoying. -- Jai''writes'' 19:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :It's so terrible, though. =/ I mean, you realize those buttons are like the size of an eraser at best? If you're really brave, just reset your middle mouse button functions. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::or if you're playing R/A just make your middle button scrolling press 123 over and over again. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Please stop asking in-game :Yes, I have probably seen them. There are new ones every day. If I haven't seen them, I've seen the ones just like them. :No, none of them are me. :Yes, I know some of them have bought BDSs. Still not me. :No, I'm not copying any of them. Vice Versa. :No, your buddy didn't give me my build. He is lying. :No, I didn't get my build off wiki. :No, I don't remember you from another character 6 months ago. :No, I won't sync with you. :No, you can't join my guild. Its G6 min, and invite only. :No, I'm not hacking. Its called Pious Concentration, dipshit. :Maybe, you might have won if you had a different skills/different character/different team. You don't, so shutup about it, dead boy. If you would try acctually paying attention to the game instead of spending 1/2 the round talking shit and asking questions, you would have a lot better chance of winning. If your back on the beach and feeling chatty, I'm not trying to be rude by not answering you, I'm still playing.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Wat --Crow 15:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :omg u got ur build off wiki ur not the real ninfingers omg nob. --Frosty Mc Admin 16:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I get told that numerous times every day, which is kind of stupid. Nobody gets it off wiki, you guys tanked it off a long time ago.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::That's cause we are wikinoobs. Misery Says Moo 16:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::HAHA, and Misery shows up. I thought you were marooned on a desert isle or locked in your secret lair, plotting the untimely demise of Relyk or something ;)--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::No he was plotting the untimely demise of the NINEFINGERS HEALER, HAHAHAHAHA, which you did not create. --Frosty Mc Admin 17:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Don't make fun of me, man. Shit has gotten so out of control in RA that it is taking the fun out of playing.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I tried playing with Local and Team off the other day, RA is actually fun without complete idiots raging at each other.-- $ɧor₮ talk 17:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I haven't played Guild Wars in months :> Misery Says Moo 18:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::< --Crow 18:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Its safe to assume you haven't missed much.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::misery has missed crow. — μαφλεσ 22:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::misery loves me, it is improbable he could do such things... just noticed the smiling pink dildo--Relyk 22:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Tch. thats just a worm llama hybrid. *cough*.... lol Akio_Katsuragi 22:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I hit Nine with a hammer once. Then my team got blew up. Probably because I should've been hitting someone who didn't have AoS and stuff. ~ Big sysop 14:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I've beaten him several times. But to be fair his teams were pretty bad. -- Drah 16:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I only fought him once, and ofc, won :> it isn't fair though, i couldn't bulls him because he practically never moves :< Brandnew 16:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Yeah I was on a monk, and I can't remember the rest on my team. -- Drah 17:03, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::so was I, bull's strike ZB ownzzzzz Brandnew 17:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::U all suk --Crow 18:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::no U suk nubleur. :< 19:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) margo mask farming with mizzles was so strong. :> ··· Danny Pew '' 19:59, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Your Build Is hella fun to play. Oh, and also, it makes N/A contagion bombers amazing. Got ten flawlesses with one. <3, [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 06:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::) Yes, it is fun. Frustrating at times, but fun for the most part.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::It makes my warrior sad. ::@Ben: were you Ben Has Ten? I lost to you. -- 16:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, haha. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 19:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) My wife............. ......thinks I'm on crack because I just ordered a half dozen of these online. Any of you guys old enough to remember the Black Power afro picks? I don't really have any use for them, but you have to admit that a white redneck with short/spiked hair carrying a black power afro pick makes a serious statement. ::DDDDD --'-Chaos-' 19:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not old enough, but for some reason Mexicans carry them around here (specifically Mexicans in the Latin Kings). And that definitely makes a statement....but I think it means something other than what you're aiming at..... 19:38, 17 September 2009 :::Good to know. I go to this little mom&pop mexican place for lunch about once a week because they have the best fish tacos in town. They always have some cholos hanging around. I'll have to remember to leave my powa fist in the pimp sled.-- 19:46, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Why the fuk does wiki keep loggin me out??? Damn the man.....Nine-- 19:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Latin Kings are such nice people! :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:00, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Phenaxkian#Why_do_I_keep_autologging_out.3F Happens to us all --'-Chaos-' 20:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I keep dumping data. Fucking wikia. 20:04, 17 September 2009 :::I find that hilarious, because I have that exact same pick in my head right now. I shit you not. ~ Big sysop 21:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::HAHA, you need to change you name to BIGPIMPIN'.....YO....RISE UP.....POWA TO DA PEEPS...--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 21:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Word nigga! 22:19, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::http://www.imgdump.info/data/media/644/Stupid%20Niggers.jpg --'Angelus' 23:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) fact: afro pick can actually used to comb your afro, and not to make a fashion statement (or inner city equivalent thereof) — μαφλεσ 23:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Why did they blunt the ends?--Relyk 00:18, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::so it's more comfortable to use? I use picks when my hair is too long to comfortably comb. I'll be getting a haircut soon. ~ Big sysop 08:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I like having mine in my hair when I ride my scrapper bike!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:30, September 18, 2009 (UTC) i wish i had black man hair. :< '···''' Danny Pew '' 17:43, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Styling dicks.. What's next? --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:04, September 18, 2009 (UTC) My New Pet Peeve Ok, I usually try and be relatively polite in-game. Don't rant too much, always say GG, shit like that ... But, if you draw a 3 healer team in RA and don't resign, you are a DOUCHEBAG and I'm gonna cuss your douchebag ass. Three healers in RA is rude and a waste of everyone's time. All you are going to do is draw out and fuck shit up for someone who may actually have a decent team. Furthermore, if you report me for leeching because I did resign with a 3 healer team, I will reach thru my DSL line and jerk a knot in your little punk ass.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :/agree. 2-healer teams can be pretty awesome, though (as long as it's not like to monks and two mes). -- Jai[[User:Jaigoda|''writes]] 14:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, 2 healer teams can be ok, until you run into another 2 healer team. I, personally, don't like playing with another healer in RA. Too much stepping on each other and duplication of effort. I always resign with 2 healers, but I will play the match out and leave after. With 3 healers, I just resign and dance.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I've actually legitimately beaten a 3-healer team with a 2-healer team. Dual BB Sin is v well balanced. ··· Danny Pew '' 19:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Dolayk/Bash + Bonetti's is win. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:55, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::HAHA, I love BB sins. Shield of Force = GG--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Don't you ever get tired running the same build in the same area? --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::isn't beating 3-monk teams like beating gothspike, but the monks aren't coordinated? — μαφλεσ 20:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::nop because shovespike only has like 3 mo skills on each bar, and they have no energy from spiking neways Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:23, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :XD yeah that pisses me off when people use the report feature that way. as long as only one reported though there getting dishonor, not you lol. as long as there isn't a bug in that system that i dont know about.. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 20:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Nope.... Its an incredibly fun build to run. If I try and do anything else, I get bored. Plus my wife likes to run the same build and we enjoy watching eachother play it.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Would it be safe to assume you both enjoy watching each other play with yourselves? '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Er... ._. and thats cool. i suck at heal builds. x/x and lol didn't know you had a wife til yesterday XD 'Akio_Katsuragi' 20:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, well, if you saw my wife, you'd be playing with yourself too. WOOT WOOT. Next time you run into H Mamma, this is whats whippin your ass ... :showing a picture of your wife on wiki /brave--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::he's like the only one with a wife except kj.--Relyk 02:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::gg nine. lolz. and ^lol i'm only 18, XD i'm not getting married til after medical school. or around 24. idk. but chyea. and i should post a picture. >:D i'd look like one of the douchebag preps from all of your highschools with a slight "emo" hair twist. XD had gotten hair cut during summer, finally can straighten my hair back to the "side" thing. bwahaha. studded belts, vans, and random shirts with stars on them ftw. gotta love the odd teen clothing fads. >.> have my polo days sometimes. and i always wear small shirts >:D hate baggy shirts and i like them to be tightish. anywho, how about some more Akio sucks at doa or lets test some smite sometime relyk XD god doa is a bitch when you've only tried it once. sigh. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 03:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::wat — μαφλεσ 03:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::It means akio is a fgt who thinks emo shit is cool :D Life Guardian 04:09, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::lol. i only have the hair to the side. XD google image Persona and one of the chars from the game has my hair. not emo. lol 'Akio_Katsuragi' 05:29, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::He is however capable of self-irony, which is instant +X points. --'-Chaos is gay -' 05:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::XD 'Akio_Katsuragi' 05:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Relyk you have been on this site for a while now and you still /fail--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:03, September 25, 2009 (UTC) i'm not sure which is funnier: Xtreme telling Relyk he fails, Akio turning out to be an emo, or Life calling Akio an emo faggot. All in all, I still have the cutest girlfriend ever. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:09, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :The guy has a japanese-styled name, plays GW (=autoemo) -> Assassin. Omigawd what a shock I would never have though he's emo! :o --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::And the love is just over-flowing. I'm about to start singing show tunes.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Sing some on Muffin's talk, the little bitch is sad, and we're improvising a songgggggggg. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Lolz actually, depending on the campaign my chars have specific themed names lol. proph, centered around zair. factions asian names, and nf, around axel and asch. Soooo. i just chose akio cuz he's my main. lol. and so all the pvx stuff and i cause problems for being called emo?? XD oh btw nine. was bored and healers have been scarce in ra, so trying out d/me. got 8 glad in the hour or whatever after i got outta school. badass. i hate healing builds, cant play monk or rit for shit on healing. but i love that build. so. props. not sure what energy or health to aim for. but kinda did what i thought would work. and.. its fun. unless backfire... -.-# well, off to work. later. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 21:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::You need to keep 15 Myst, and 13 Earth. Health should be high enough that you go over 600 with Vital Boon on. I keep 57e on my primary set, and 70 on my high energy set. Backfire is easy. It doesn't even slow you down once you get the hang of it. I'll let you figure it out, but a hint ... Vital Boon/SoPL is the key.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::What tha crap lol. i only have 50 and full radiant. with 15 from staff. only one wep even though i know thats retarded but i just started using it so havent anything else. how you get that much energy. loll and ya with vital i have 622. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 00:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::When I play a Ninefingers healer, I have 664 health and 39 Energy. With Boon, I'm a fucking tank who rapes all. Who needs 50+ energy when Mysticism owns as much as it does? [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:25, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::For me, to compensate for the energy denail mesmers that randomly pop up and so i never have to worry about energy. doing the boon sig combo gets energy to np, but if i have one of those mesmers hazing me i like the extra energy so i never have to worry about it. and oh, so 664 then boon? so 700+? dang. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 02:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah. In other news, I just got raped by Nine's amazing healing abilities, you fucking asshole. '''Ben'..Squint]] 02:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::its with boon akio, you cant get above like 650 health with survivor, vitae and +60 health weapon set zzz--Relyk 02:49, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ben, I think you may be exagerating. If its the match I'm thinking of, it was you running a BB sin, a warrior and 2 monks. Went to a draw. A draw doesn't count as a rape. It was a good match though. The warrior stripped my SoF a couple times and let you get a Backbreaker in. Scared me a little. ;)--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 03:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh lol. ya cuz like i'm thinking of my war and para and i'm thinking roughly 640 or something. idr. but ya XD thx relyk. Akio_Katsuragi 05:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::AT LEAST I SCARED YOU. I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME. And yes, 664 without Boon. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 03:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It's a dervish, inherent +25hp says hai. Life Guardian 03:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Really, all that stuff is of minor importance relative to how you maitain your chi when you are playing. You gotta go in with a strong chi like Michael Jordan. When he used to play ball, it never occoured to him that he might miss when he took a shot. That concept is valuable in just about everything. The build I play is marginal at best. Hell, it got tanked off wiki for christ sake, its just one that I've latched onto. The numbers are second place to the attitude you play it with. Now I'm taking my drunk ass to bed.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 04:50, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::It was tanked off the wiki solely because PvX is comprised of idiots. There's a circle that basically says what's good or not. No hex removal = automatically shitty. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 04:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ya. and also why you get yelled at in pm's in game lol. But i like it. and its only healer build i've ever enjoyed playing. ah well. And i've come to a revalation, i think you have a higher percentage to get glad if going as a healer. cuz.. even if your team is comprised of like 45% retards, you can at least win five sometimes since you know you'll have a healer on the team, as opposed to going as anything, and knowing you prayed for a healer yet are now stuck with those retards and yourself. so.. Will go as healer for awhile from now on til i get tired of it. which idk when will happen. lol. and i fixed my previous comment. Akio_Katsuragi 05:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::we still have the ls derv, which works almost the same--Relyk 06:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Grats, you have showed capability of logical thinking. --'-Chaos is gay -' 08:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I wonder if Nine actually ever loses to anyone lol. :P --Carnivorous Cupcake 15:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::The one time I've ever seen him in-game RA his team was horrible and they got raped bad. --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) You all are shitters. I'm glad 3, and I've managed to get at least 30 glad points with Ninefingers on my side. I've only lost once while playing with him and that was when my DSL disconnected me for 3 hours. I'm glad it's been kept off of here. It keeps the steady flow of imitators to a minimum. As often as you see a D/Me in RA, the large majority of them are bad. Player skill vs synergy always counts. ~ Big sysop 13:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I got 9 glad points on Sunday running on my new PvP, I Ninewannabes I. That may be the most glad points I've gotten in that amount of time (a couple hours), considering how bad I am at PvP. I even beat Ninefingers once, though his team was pretty crap and put almost no pressure on me at all. Fucking awesome build you got there Nine. :I also got a laugh on one match, where I brought Fleeting Stability instead of Pious Concentration, and just tanked a sin and hammer war who took about 5 minutes to realize they weren't knocking me down. DShot raped my ass a couple times, though.. -- Jai''writes'' 16:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) "he's like the only one with a wife except kj.--Relyk 02:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC)" Is that true? Surely some of you other fuckers are married? Hell, I know I married young, but none of you other guys are married except me and Nine? 14:41, 28 September 2009 :I have a harem, if it counts. --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::We don't count your harem, Chaos. But only because you have to keep them addicted to opiates in order to control them. If they were there of their own volition, then maybe they'd count. 14:46, 28 September 2009 :::Shush, I've had plenty of gurls cling onto me this weekend, and a few ones I prefer not to. --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:50, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have a 2 year old son if that matters. ~ Big sysop 15:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::You and every other black man I know :o 15:38, 28 September 2009 :Panic's wife doesn't exist. Misery Says Moo 16:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Not everyone here is over forty, or thirty, or twenty for that matter. Hence, the lack of wives.[[User:Psychiatric Consultant| Psychiatric Consultant]] 16:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::20-40 is a pretty wide margin :/ Plus...I'm not that old (24). 16:36, 28 September 2009 ::::I've been dating the same girl for 3.5 years now. Ofc we still have sex so i suppose it's nothing like marriage =\--TahiriVeila 16:40, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey....oh, wait. 16:41, 28 September 2009 ::::::hey fuck off lol, my best friend doesn't have any chilluns. And I'm 23. Also, I had a baby because women are evil. ~ Big sysop 16:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::She poke a hole in the condom or something? 17:01, 28 September 2009 ::::::::Well, I'm sure Big has to find alternative sources of contraception unless he can vulcanize a couple Magnums together. ;)--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, at least we're not all over forty and STILL not married but playing Guild Wars and stalking other PvX users O_o. <18 here.[[User:Psychiatric Consultant| Psychiatric Consultant]] 17:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Sheepskin condoms. They can stretch over ANYTHING. But they feel really weird. 17:10, 28 September 2009 ::::::::Likely just wanted a kiddo. --'-Chaos is gay -' 17:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::BTW, Big, glad you liked the song on my youtube. Its Albatross by Corrosion of Conformity. I kind of consider it my Guild Wars theme song... Its the name of my PvP ranger ... The killing of an Albatross being the harbinger of disaster from a poem by Charles Baudelaire.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Isn't the albatross thing also in a Homer epic or something? 17:31, 28 September 2009 :::::::::::I don't know, its possible. I know it was in The Albatross by Charles Baudelaire, The Ryme of the Ancient Mariner, and Voyage Around the World by Way of the Great South Sea. Ancient sailors used to believe that Albatross were the souls of lost sailors. Killing them was considered unlucky and distasteful.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Good choice of a theme song. Mine is Tool - Parabol/Parabola. I can't figure out why I'm still playing Guild Wars, I mean. ~ Big sysop 17:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Because we're all addicted to not having to think of smarter ways to spend our time. --'-Chaos is gay -' 17:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I have 2 mantras that I hold dear for healing in RA. Maybe adopting one or both will help bolster your spirits when grinding it out in GW: :In the land of the blind, the One-eyed man is King. -Erasmus of Rotterdam :credo quia absurdum est -latin for "I believe it because it is absurd."--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Danny is turning twenty and might have been getting engaged soon if it wasn't for the whole cheating-on-his-girlfriend-and-her-finding-out/being-too-poor-to-afford-a-$7,000-ring thing. (We're still dating, though. For those of you who don't talk to me on MSN, this happened back in late June.) ··· Danny Pew '' 21:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :She demanded a $7k ring? Or you just felt you needed to give her one for the whole cheating thing? Did you cheat on her with Lau.....or was it that night that me and you....ohnoes! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:33, 28 September 2009 ::Actually, she found out I was talking to the girl I cheated on her with last year. But nonetheless it was v bad. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:56, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe women don't like video gaming geeks!!(or they they don't know)--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::you are v bad if you think i'm a gaming geek. not to mention your comment makes no sense. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::A $7k ring?? jesus tits, thats outrageous. I bought mine a nice 1carat princess cut diamond solitaire for $3k. You strart getting over 1carat, they start looking gawdy and people assume they are fake.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 23:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow it makes sense....gawd...Maybe women don't like video gaming geeks...unless they don't know...ie you don't let them know... University is different...3K is good for a ring--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:07, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::: 1ct. VVS2 Radiant cut with a platinum cathedral band. =/ not v cheap, but v shiny. however, i am finally starting to make good money so it is much less of an issue. also, i should be getting $13k back soon due to some legal/loans shit. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :danny le foolish. dont get fucking engaged at 20. --'Angelus' 00:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::^ although she is very hawt tbh — μαφλεσ 04:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Baudelaire Was a dick. I abs hated The Ryme of the Ancient Mariner, whole thing was pretentious bullshit.--TahiriVeila 18:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Also i like the corollary to that quote by erasmus better. Was something along the lines of the one eyed man will only be king until the others destroy him for daring to be better than them--TahiriVeila 18:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Its supposed to mean that knowledge is power and ability is relative... And Samuel Coleridge wrote the Ryme of the Ancient Mariner. Baudelaire wrote The Albatross, btw. They were both equally pretentious bastards and extremely bizarre.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:40, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Baudelaire and Coleridge were both addicted to opium. I think that explains a lot. [[User:Psychiatric Consultant| 'Psychiatric Consultant''']] 19:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, being a dope fiend was pretty popular back then. They say Charles Darwin loved his opium and did cocaine with a scoop shovel. I've even heard Einstein was kinda partial to the nose candy.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Osht that's right i always mix the two up. I forgot i actually liked baudelaire b/c some of his stuff in the oroginal french flows VERY nicely. Baudelaire's douchebaggery > Coleride & Wordsworth's douchebaggery. The whole romantic period was a bunch of horseshit inspired by a lot of opium--TahiriVeila 04:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC)